


Give Me All You Got

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Gerard Way, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dom Frank Iero, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Haired Gerard Way, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Gerard Way, Slut Gerard Way, Smut, Spanking, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, chubby!Gerard, i think thats enough tagging idk, size queen, sorry mom, whoops, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just wanted to watch porn, but Frank was a curious motherfucker. He finds out about Gerard's size kink and is basically a dick. (get it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All You Got

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mom

Gerard Way was a size queen. Simple as that. He liked big things shoved up his ass; dildos, vibrators, and dicks were all great. He loved the burning stretch, the mild pain, the feeling of being so completely full, the immense pleasure of something thick and heavy pressed up against his sweet spot. He also liked watching other people get giant dicks and dick-like things put in their assholes. And that is how he found himself in this particular predicament.

 

See, this was supposed to be his alone time on the bus. It was after a show and the others were going to a party, but he didn't really feel like being around other people. However, when he got back to the bus, he was still thrumming with energy from the amazing concert they played and, well, it made him a bit horny. All that adrenaline rushing through his veins with nowhere else to go, so he found himself on his laptop in his bunk with a hand shoved down his pants.

 

"Gee, what the fuck are you watching, 'Beautiful Twink Takes Colossal Dildo' I mean really, man," Frank said suddenly, making Gerard jump and almost hit his head on the bottom of the bunk above him.

 

"Frank, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Gerard hadn't heard him walk on the bus or move over to stand beside his bunk whose curtain was only half closed.

 

Frank just shrugged. "Party got boring. Wanted to relax, but I heard weird noises and got curious. Now I'm even more curious - like dude, how do you fit something that giant up your ass?" he asked, genuinely wondering how what he was seeing on his friend's computer screen was possible. It was hot, sure, but it seemed a bit unlikely. Then again, this was _porn_ \- everything we pretty unlikely.

 

"I - I um, you just gotta go slowly, proper pr-prep and such," Gerard replied, waving a hand around, trying to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't really working. His cheeks were flushed and palms sweating, making the whole hand-in-his-pants situation worse with the added slide he now had and currently did not want.

 

Gerard heard a snort and Frank said, "Yeah I'm sure you'd know, Gerard."

 

"Hey, I have sex!" He tried to defend his manly pride, but to no avail, for Frank just started laughing. A lot.

 

"Yeah, with elephants? That's a little alarming, my friend," Frank said, not even trying to control his giggles.

 

"No!" Gerard blushed. "Just guys with really big dicks, and you need some prep there so I - I was just assuming it was the same!" This whole situation was getting really unfortunate for poor Gerard, because even though this was all a mortifying experience, his friend downstairs didn't seem to get the message and was still hard as a rock, creating an obvious bulge in his jeans. At least Frank didn't catch him with it out - that would truly be the end of his existence because every ounce of blood in his body would rush to his cheeks and he would die of organ failure. No, he was _not_ being dramatic. This was serious shit.

 

"Dude, I've never met another guy with anything close to that. Then again, I don't really stare at other people's dicks like some people," Frank stated with a completely unbelieving look on his face.

 

"I do not stare at people's dicks!" Gerard nearly yelled, failing at being suave, not that he ever was. It took him a moment to catch on. "Wait what do you mean by, _another_ guy? It's not like you're that big," Gerard scoffed.

 

"Have you ever even seen it?" Frank asked.

 

"Of course I have, we live on a fucking bus together," Gerard rolled his eyes like the god damn diva he was.

 

"Obviously not, cause then you'd know what I'm talking about," Frank said, as if it was the most well-known fact that he had a huge cock. Gerard didn't know what to say, so Frank said something for him. "You know, your hand is still in your jeans."

 

Gerard quickly pulled it out, biting back a moan at the drag on his sensitive skin. He tried to look anywhere but Frank. "I - I - I'm -"

 

"A size queen? Yeah I figured,"  Frank said because he was just that big of an asshole. Well little. Because, you know - short. Nevermind.

 

"Am not!" Gerard still hadn't given up defending his case, even though they both knew Frank had already won.

 

"Then why are you watching that porn and why do you seem so interested in my dick?" Frank asked, smirking because, again. Asshole.

 

"I was totally not interested in your dick," Gerard said.

 

"Yeah ya were. You still are, aren't you," Frank grinned.

 

"Wha - What are you talking about? Frankie?" Gerard asked as Frank moved forwards towards him. He yelped when Frank picked him up and out of his bed and plopped him on the couch in their sitting area.

 

"More room," was all he he said to Gerard as if that explained his odd behavior.

 

"More room for what?" Gerard asked, terrified as Frank crawled on top of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

"Do you want me?" Frank had a dark layer to his voice. Lust. It was thick in his throat, making his voice deeper and more firm.

 

Gerard just shook, not knowing what to say. Frank pulled back to look him in the eyes. A sliver of concern broke through the cloud of desire in his eyes. "If you want me to stop, Gee, I will. Just tell me now and I will. But -" Frank stopped for a moment, actually seeming a little ashamed with his next statement, "I tend to get a little carried away and - and I do care about you and what you want, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop. So if you say no now, then I'll leave you alone, but if you say yes," Frank leaned down so his nose was against Gerard cheek and he could breathe him in, "I'm not gonna go easy." Gerard gulped.

 

"I - I want you," Gerard stuttered out, his mind-to-mouth communication seeming a bit off and making his words choppy and nervous.

 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and questioned again, "Are you sure, Gerard?"

 

Gerard grabbed Frank's face in his hands and moved him so their lips connected in an instant, heated kiss. He parted and said again, more steady this time, "I want you, Frankie. I trust you." That's all it took for Frank to slam their lips together again. They moved against eachother in unison, small noises of their own accompanying the general sound of lips sliding against eachother. Frank wanted this to start to progress, so he bit down on Gerard's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the man below him and giving him an opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Gerard gave out a wanton moan and let Frank dominate him. Their tongues danced together as if they were made to do this. Frank seemed to know just what to do to him to make him moan and squirm. He bit and licked and fucking sucked on his tongue, turning Gerard into a ridiculously turned-on mess.

 

Frank tugged on Gerard's shirt. "Too many fucking clothes," he grunted, breaking the kiss and lifting off Gerard a bit so he could pull the shirt over his head, taking off his own as well. He leaned forward again and started biting and sucking at Gerard's neck while he ground down on his thigh. Gerard could feel his hard cock through his jeans and - fuck, he _was_ big. He felt hands working on his belt, unclasping it and popping the button on his jeans open. He lifted his hips up a bit so that the tight black pants could be pulled bellow his hips and down his thighs to his knees. Frank didn't waist any time and quickly pulled Gerard's hard-on out of his boxers, stroking it a couple times, then decided to hold him tight and rub his thumb over the head. Gerard let out a small whimper, trying to contain himself, but with what Frank was doing to him, it was getting increasingly hard.

 

Gerard gasped a little, whining at the loss of contact when Frank took his hand away to work on his own belt. It took him a moment, but he got it. He stood up to take his pants all the way off, leaving him in just his boxers. Gerard had seen his tattoos many times, but right now, it was all for him and he was in awe. He drank in Frank's body with his eyes as if it was the only source of water for miles and miles. He was beautiful. The way the permanent art stretched across his lightly tanned skin. He could see light layers of muscle rippling beneath the surface and it got Gerard even harder if possible.

 

"You're gorgeous," he whispered and for the first time that night, Frank was the one blushing and stuttering out a quiet "thanks" while Gerard kept staring.

 

He walked over to Gerard and pulled him up into lip-lock, their earlier activities resumed until Frank broke away once again to kiss down his neck, placing a new mark next to the one he made before and then moving downward towards his collar bone and chest. He touched his lips to one of Gerard's nipples and smiled at the tiny shudder he got in return. He then enveloped it with his mouth, sucking and lightly nibbling on the flesh. Gerard groaned above him as he did so. He took the other in between his thumb and forefinger, twisting slightly and rubbing. Gerard's volume increased slightly and Frank smiled. He wanted this to be all about his best friend. His - whatever they were right now. Partner?

 

"Frank, Frankie come on, please just - _fuck_ , hurry up," Gerard whined, seriously wanting Frank's dick in his ass like _yesterday_. Frank just smirked and slid down, dropping to his knees, he kissed the base of Gerard's leaking cock as he pulled his boxers and jeans all the way to the ground, pooled around his ankles. The feeling of Frank's warm mouth moving over his dick was good, but not enough, so he pulled Frank up and attached his lips to his neck as he rubbed against the shorter man, sighing at the beautiful pleasure that came with it. Gerard was a bit sloppier with his hickies. There was saliva all around and his tongue lathered the skin while he sucked and bit, but Frank just moaned, enjoying the sensation and the knowledge that this was Gerard doing this to him.

 

Gerard dropped to his knees hissing at the stinging pain of them hitting the ground so suddenly. He looked up at Frank, a silent question in his eyes asking for permission to continue. Frank nodded at him, biting his lip, his facial muscles lightly tensed. With Gerard's big doe eyes, hazel and gold with blown out pupils accompanied with ruby-red lips, swollen from all the intense kissing, there was no way he could say "no" even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. Fuck, he needed this so bad.

 

Gerard pulled down Frank's boxers and inhaled sharply at the sight. His swallow tattoos led down to probably the biggest cock he'd seen outside of porn. Maybe even in porn. Frank was most definitely well endowed. He wasn't particularly long, average probably, but he was thick as fuck. He pulled Frank's boxers all the way to the ground and he stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere across the floor. They were now both completely naked and it made it so much more real for them both. They were actually going to fuck. Holy shit, Gerard felt like a fake girl from a cheap porno thinking this, but _how the fuck was that going to fit in him_. He hadn't lied when he'd said that he'd had sex with some fairly large cocks, and he'd used a variety of toys, but this was new territory for him.

 

Frank chuckled a little. "Scared, Gee?" he asked, a thin layer of mocking in his voice, but Gerard could tell that it was mostly just a friendly jab. Mostly. He could see Frank's smugness in his eyes and the way he stood proudly. "Still think I'm joking, babe?" Gerard shook his head and licked his lips, wrapping a hand around the hard cock in front of him. His fingers stroked up and down the skin making Frank moan a little and this encouraged him to give the head a nervous lick. "Ohhh, yeah that's good, keep going," he said and Gerard licked up the underside of it with the flat of his tongue. When he was at the head, he started sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue under it. Now, Gerard wasn't one to brag, but he could give a killer blowjob, especially with his lack of gag reflex, he was the perfect deepthroater and an expert with his tongue. Frank moaned and groaned above him, spurring him on to take as much of him in his mouth as he could. The hand still wrapped around the base pumped what little he couldn't get, and by the sounds his newfound partner was making, he was really enjoying it.

 

Gerard sucked and licked, knowing just when to let his teeth scrape against the flesh in his mouth, just a little bit, because he knew frank liked biting. With his free hand, he started massaging Frank's balls, but that's when Frank grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back and up. Gerard saw spots for a moment from getting up so quickly, but when they disappeared, he saw Frank's face and oh god was it worth it. His mouth hung open, just like when he was playing guitar, and his eyebrows were furrowed and pushed up. His eyes were filled with hunger as he stared at Gerard. He licked up his neck and stopped at his ear and whispered, "Hands and knees. On the couch, now. I'm gonna grab the lube. Are you clean? I swear I am, I just need to know if we need condoms."

 

Gerard nodded. "I'm clean, promise. I wanna feel you in me, Frankie." Frank squeezed his hand - the one in Gerard's hair - and closed his eyes, then opened them. He pulled on his hair again and Gerard let out a little "Ah!" with a blissed expression on his face. The one he wore when he touched himself in front of hundreds of screaming fans. The one that right now was just for him. It was all his.

 

Frank released Gerard and walked towards the bunks. Even though he was gone, his dominating presence remained and Gerard loved it. This feeling of giving up control. Even though Frank was doing this for Gerard, he was just there for him to use. To take. To claim. So, he did as he was told and got onto the couch on all fours, leaving himself completely exposed for Frank (or anyone else who might walk on the bus). He had his ass in the air and heard Frank let out an appreciative groan when he returned to the sitting area with lube.

 

 

“Fuck, Gee,” he whispered, stalking over to the red haired man spread out before him. For him. Gerard looked over his shoulder and grinned, biting his lip and shaking his ass. The bit of extra flesh jiggled and even though he was self-conscious about it, Frank seemed to eat it up. He loved his extra chub - the way it made him so much more cuddly and how it filled out his jeans so nicely. Gerard wore it and wore it well.

 

 

“Shit, I - fuck, I'm gonna devour you,” Frank stated, now right behind him, flushed cock standing up proudly from in between his legs. The girth still scared Gerard but he knew it'd feel so good when it was finally in him.

 

This whole ordeal with him on the couch on his hands and knees should've been embarrassing. At first, it was, but when he saw the way Frank looked at him - like he was the most beautiful gem, something he desired; like Frank was a wolf and Gerard was a piece of prey, something he hungered for - it made him feel wanted and sexy. Even though he was about to be completely dominated by Frank (he sort of was already) he felt like he had this power, this _something_ that gave him control over him and damn did he love it.

 

Frank placed one tattooed hand on the small of Gerard's back, the pressure warm and demanding. He slid the hand up his back, stopping every now and then to knead little circles into the muscle then continuing on its journey upwards. When he reached the pale neck, he said his fingers under it and grasped Gerard's throat from behind and pulled him up so that his back was right up against Frank's chest, not hard enough to actually cut off air, but enough to make breathing a little difficult at first and enough to show Gerard exactly how this was going to go.

 

Frank bit the shell of Gerard's ear and slithered his other arm around Gerard's waist, keeping him firm in place. His dick was snug in between their bodies and Gerard could almost feel his pulse through it. "Feel this, Gerard? This is what you do to me," he said to him, voice gravely, ringing through Gerard's ear drums. The hand clutching his waist splayed out onto the expanse of his stomach. Frank could feel his pulse quicken, and knew instantly it was because Gerard was ashamed of his weight. He was angry, not with Gerard, of course not, just angry in general that Gerard had to deal with his self-hatred and embarrassment. He subconsciously tightened his grip on Gerard's throat. "You're so beautiful, you know that? So pretty, and right now you're all mine. I'm gonna use that pretty ass of yours and you're gonna feel it for days. Now I'm gonna show you just how gorgeous you are, babe," and with that, Frank abruptly released all grip on Gerard and he fell to the couch, still on his knees, but with his butt up and face smooshed into the pillow below him.

 

Gerard let out a small wine at his new position, but stopped when he heard the snap of the bottle of lube being opened by Frank. He lubed up two fingers and pressed them to Gerard's hole, not pressing in, just applying enough force to drive him crazy. It took all he had not to fuck himself on Frank's hand. He knew if he did something like that that he would get upset. Maybe even do something to punish him. He shivered with delight at that idea, but decided to remain still and obedient and just enjoy the attention he was getting from Frank's expert fingers. He had always loved his hands - the calluses, the way they moved across the frets of his guitar, the way he gestured wildly with them when he got excited. He really enjoyed drawing them, and right now he really enjoyed having one grip an ass cheek while the other teased his wanting entrance.

 

"F - Fuck, Frankie, please," Gerard whimpered. He needed him so bad.

 

Frank dug his fingernails of the hand holding onto him in his flesh, causing Gerard to let out a pleasured keening noise. "Like that, Hon? Like it when I hurt you?" Gerard simply nodded. "Know why you like it? Huh? Cause I know," Frank asked.

 

"Wh - Why do I like it?" Gerard asked tentatively.

 

"Cause you're a filthy fucking _slut_ ," Frank answered, accentuating the last word with a harsh slap to Gerard's ass. He yelped in surprise and Frank just spanked him again. He rubbed at the pink flesh and grabbed a fistful of it, making Gerard gasp out and choke back a moan. He had no idea how much of a turn on being manhandled was for him.

 

"Frankie, please!"

 

Another slap. "What was that?"

 

"Please fuck me with your fingers!"

 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you." _Smack_!

 

"Please, Frank, I'm your filthy fucking slut, please just fuck me, _use me_ , I'm all yours!" Gerard yelled out, face turned to the side so it wasn't in the cushion anymore.

 

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Gee," Frank breathed, and at first Gerard was scared he had said something wrong. That is, until two fingers were pushed into him, slowly starting to stretch him out. Gerard moaned at the feeling, already wanting more, needing to be filled up. Frank took his time scissoring him and crooking his fingers in a way that made Gerard gasp and moan, begging for it, before Frank added a third finger. He had Gerard Way writhing beneath and in front of him on his fingers and _holy shit_ did he appreciate the view. Fuck, he appreciated the mere _idea_ that he could have him this strung out in front of him.

 

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out and Gerard whined and looked over his shoulder to complain, until he saw Frank popping open the lube again and slicking himself up. He could feel himself salivating at the sight of Frank's huge cock, red and shining from the lube, hard and full and just so delicious looking. His own cock was probably leaking like a fountain, he was so hard.

 

"Turn over," Frank commanded. "Wanna see your face when I fuck you." Gerard complied and turned onto his back, spreading his legs for Frank to situate himself between. He did, and grabbed Gerard's hips and looked him in the eye. "Want me to go slow, or all at once?" he asked.

 

"Slow," Gerard said. "Give it to me slow first." Frank grunted in approval and held himself in one hand as he guided his cock to his partner's entrance. Gerard wasn't gonna lie, Frank was big and it hurt like a motherfucker. He squeezed his eyes shut as Frank slowly forced the head into Gerard's tight hole. Even with all the stretching it was tough and it burned a whole lot.

 

"Fr - Frank, s - slow down for a sec," Gerard wheezed when Frank tried to go further. He needed to calm down and relax his body if he wanted this to work.

 

Worry flitted over Frank's eyes, breaking his commanding demeanor. "Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay? Babe?"

 

Gerard nodded and said, "Yeah, 'm fine, just, you weren't lying, you are big," he tried laughing but it just sounded pained. "Need a sec, then I'll be good."

 

"You sure? We can stop if you want," Frank said comfortingly.

 

Gerard shook his head. "No, I don't wanna stop, just, take it a step at a time, 'kay?" Frank nodded and closed his eyes, exhaling a moment, before continuing. Gerard felt so hot and tight and the wetness from the lube was not helping Frank's case at all. He felt bad that it felt so good to him while Gerard was in pain. He really wanted them both to enjoy it, wanted Gerard to feel just as good - no, better than Frank. He wanted this to be amazing for Gerard, he didn't care so much about himself, even if it did feel like heaven to have him all wrapped around his dick.

 

Eventually, after an agonizingly slow pace, Frank bottomed out and their hips connected, slotted perfectly against eachother. They were both panting, Frank trying to control himself and Gerard trying to get used to the intrusion. Frank was about to move out a bit, but Gerard clawed at his bicep, getting him to stop. Only then did he notice the tiny tears pricked at his eyes.

 

"Oh fuck, Gerard I'm so sorry, I - shit I got carried away, didn't I? I didn't mean to I swe -" Gerard cut his apology short by bringing himself up to kiss the words away. Their lips melded together and they both let go of breaths they didn't know they were holding. Their tongues moved together, sending electric sparks up their spines.

 

Gerard broke away first. "It's ok, Frankie. I just have to get used to you. I'll be alright, promise," he said with a small smile and Frank caressed his cheek softly, rubbing his thumb along the bone, down along his jaw, until it was at his chin, where he tilted it and leaned in for another kiss. This sweet and caring side of Frank was so heartwarming to Gerard that he thought he might melt.

 

"Okay, Gee, just tell me when I can fuck you into oblivion," Frank replied with a shit eating grin. There's his Frankie. He rolled his eyes and placed his head on Frank's shoulder and breathed deeply for a few seconds before lifting himself up from his lap a little bit, then sliding back down. He cried out a little bit but did it again. And again. And again. He kept doing it until he was practically bouncing in Frank's lap.

 

Frank finally let himself release the moan he'd been holding in ever since he first entered Gerard. He continued to make these pleasured noises and soon Gerard's own voice joined him. Soon, Gerard angled his hips a bit differently, and when he sat onto Frank's cock just right he let out a sob of pure pleasure. His muscles clenched around Frank, making him groan even louder with the tight hold Gerard's body had on him. Gerard lifted up and sat down again in Frank's lap, each time hitting his prostate and making him mewl.

 

Suddenly, Frank pushed Gerard onto his back again, making him squeak in surprise when he hit the cushion. "Frank what are you-" he started when he pulled out but was cut off by his own loud moan when Frank slammed back in, full-force.

 

"I thought I told you I was gonna fuck you, not the other way around, slut," Frank growled. All coherent thoughts flew from his mind except _h_ _oly shit that's hot_. Frank pushed Gerard's legs up so that his knees were by his ears. "Hold these here," he commanded and Gerard listened, keeping his legs in place. "Good," Frank said and wrapped his hand around his throat, still not enough to actually choke him, but firmer than before. This was angry Frank, but instead of scary, it was fucking sexy.

 

He couldn't think anything else, though, because that's when Frank pulled out and dived straight back in, causing Gerard to scream out to the ceiling. It felt so fucking good, and so Gerard told him exactly that.

 

"Oh, fuck, Frankie! You feel so fucking good in me I - oh god _yes_! You fill me up so good with your huge, fat _fucking_ cock! Holy shit! _Ahhh_ \- ah!" He moaned at the top of his lungs. Gerard was normally quiet while jerking off in the middle of the night when he thought everyone else was asleep, so this noisy Gerard whoring himself out to Frank came as a shock to him. Not unwelcome, because _wow_ that was hot, it was just surprising. However, he joined in quickly.

 

"Yeah? You liked me inside you? I can tell with how your greedy little asshole keeps _sucking_ me in. You just can't - _nnggg_ \- can't get enough of me or my giant cock can you? Huh, you little _whore_?" Frank practically spat the last sentence but, just as he expected it, Gerard just took it in and and groaned even louder, some of the noise cut off by Frank's hand around his throat.

 

"You like it when I call you names? Yeah?" Gerard just whined in response. Frank slapped the side of Gerard's ass and kept thrusting at his brutal pace. "Answer me, bitch!"

 

"Yes, oh god yes! I love it when you call me names and make me yours! Please, oh _god_ give me more! _Harder_ , Frankie! Harder!" Gerard shouted, yowling his pleasure to the ceiling of the bus. Frank growled, a deep noise coming from within his chest.

 

His thrust sped up, harder and faster, just how gerard pleaded him. The drag of Gerard's muscles and the tight head of his insides were just too good, he couldn't get enough. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and Gerard could feel himself doing the same. The obscene sound of skin smacking on skin made it so much hotter, accompanied by their voices twisting together as if they were one. And that's what they were right now. They were connected and sharing their pleasure, trying to make the other feel as good as possible. Their rough animalistic fucking was so perfect for eachother. Frank slapped Gerard's ass and thighs and squeezed his throat while pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Gerard clawed at wherever he could find purchase on Frank's body; his biceps, chest, back, everywhere.

 

What seemed like almost too soon, Frank felt his hips stuttering and balls tightening. His thrusts became erratic and uneven and then he was spilling his cum into Gerard, coating his insides and marking him. For someone so small, Frank came for a long time, and by the time it was over, Gerard was squirming around, resisting the urge to touch himself. Frank pulled out, shivering at the over sensitivity but grinned smugly when he saw some of his spunk leak out of Gerard's poor abused hole. His.

 

Frank put two fingers from each hand inside him and stretched him wide, marveling at the gaping hole in front of him, begging to be fucked more.

 

"Wow, Gee, wish you could see this, how open and willing you are for me." He removed two of his fingers and used the other to scoop out some cum. "Open wide, baby," Frank said as he brought his fingers to Gerard's mouth. He opened up and let Frank's fingers in, licking and sucking them clean, sighing at the taste. After a few more moments of Gerard sucking on his fingers, Frank removed them and moved in to kiss him. He shoved his tongue forcefully into his mouth, tasting himself along with that Gerard-specific flavor. He pulled back and crawled down to Gerard's waist. "Gonna blow you now, babe," he said, and with that he sunk down all the way to the base of Gerard's cock. He cried out and laced his fingers in Frank's hair, not pulling, just holding.

 

Frank moved one hand down to Gerard's ass and put three fingers inside him, twisting around until he found his spot. With Frank sucking on his dick and massaging his prostate combined with being fucked so savagely only moments before, it didn't take long for Gerard to cum, spilling down Frank's throat. He swallowed it all and pulled off and out and looked up at Gerard. He was catching his breath and trying to regain some sense of reality when he looked down at Frank.

 

"Hey," Frank said, smiling.

 

"Hey."

 

They both started laughing uncontrollably. Such a simple word seemed so out of place for them both after coming down from the highs of such intense orgasms. So they kept giggling until their sides hurt and they were lying on top of eachother in a sticky, sweaty heap.

 

"So..." Gerard started but didn't say anything else.

 

"So?" Frank asked.

 

"So, what-" Gerard huffed, he felt stupid asking this but he had to know, "-what does this make us?"

 

"Us? Well right now we're two band mates who fucked," Frank shrugged, laughing. A dejected look shadowed across Gerard's face.

 

"Oh," he said, trying not to look hurt, while fighting back tears. Fuck, why did he have to be such a _baby_? Of course this meant nothing to Frank. How could he have been so stupid? Frank was just trying to prove something. Gerard felt used.

 

" _But_ ," Frank continued, lifting Gerard's downcast face up so they were looking at eachother, "I was hoping that, if you'd like, we could be something more?" Frank asked, lacing their fingers together with the hand that wasn't holding Gerard's chin. He looked hopeful and vulnerable. More vulnerable than Gerard had ever seen him. However, with his silence, Frank must've assumed that he was being rejected so he quickly retracted his hands. "Oh, fuck I'm sorry. You were just horny and I get it, sorry I'm. I didn't mean to put that on you, I just. Sorry," Frank spilled it all out, ending quietly and picking at a loose thread on a pillow, trying to keep himself busy.

 

"No!" Gerard almost yelled, startling poor Frankie. "No, I mean - I'd really like that. To be more, yeah?" and Frank smiled the most sunshiny smile to ever exist.

 

"Yeah," he agreed. "So, Gerard, wouldst thou enjoy the possibility that I present to thee of being mine boyfriend?" he asked like the fucking loser he was.

 

"Why yes, indeed, sir Frank, I would be delighted!"

 

And that's how Mikey found them - cuddled up, naked, laughing, and talking to eachother like they were from the 1400s. That's also why Mikey screamed and ran out the bus and hired Ray as his therapist.

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I haven't found any size queen Gerard fics so I decided to write one myself. Link me or smthn if you know of one!!! Comments are amazing as always, as are kudos! I love you all <33 (also this isn't betad so if you notice any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix 'em!!)
> 
> -xoLuke


End file.
